


Wonderland

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Sex, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt, M/M, Night Terrors, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Torture, attempt of suicide, mental breakdowns, violent depictions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: Being here for so long, I have grown accustom to it, but after one disappearing and another appearing, things become different. My life was already down the rabbit hole, how much more could I wonder in this Wonderland?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is fic is meant to hurt, it is FULL of angst and hurt. Comfort is shown and it WILL have a happy ending, its just a lot to take in. Please keep the warnings in mind as you read. If you do not feel you can continue, please close out and read something happy. This is a heavy one, but I am still proud.
> 
> If you are still around, I hope you enjoy this two part story!

Dark eyes flickered around in confusion with a tense body and I inwardly sighed at the sight. It wasn't my first time hearing the sound and finding someone dropped in the room. Only three times has it happened, but only two of the three are still here and seeing this male made me feel bad for him for getting caught to be in this awful situation. He looked to be in his early twenties, maybe even late teens. Dark hair is ruffled by a hand and I couldn't help but notice how his skin was more on the tan side. Freckles were sprinkled along cheeks as he was looking to the side, but still faced away from the door.

"Do you feel okay?" I finally asked out as I stood plainly and he quickly turned with a defensive stance—ready to attack. Confusion was there at the sight of me in the doorway with a stoic appearance and he relaxed somewhat.

"I… I feel fine. Where am I?" He asked while eyes flickered around and also gave a curious look to the windows that are so fogged that the only thing you could tell that it was sunny outside. It was the only way to tell day from night besides being in the sunroom; they knew at least we needed the light all around the home.

"I think we have asked that all at some point or another, yoi." The words left me as he furrowed eyebrows before I shifted to notice someone in the hall. "Izo, could you get our new housemate some food?" My friend gave slight wide eyes before fixing his yukata and turned for the kitchen since we are on the first floor.

"I will for you as well." He mentioned with hands moving to fix his hair and I breathed out before moving into the room.

"My name is Marco, the first one—I assume—to be placed here." I began as I sat in a chair and glanced to the new male who gave another look around and back to the area where a front door should be, but was merely a solid metal piece.

"I'm Ace…" The mutter is there as he slowly moved to sit on the loveseat across from me whilst I rested.

"They call it  _Wonderland_ , and we have food provided for us to have a substantial three meals a day that Thatch takes care of since he used to be a cook from his home town, along with some snacks if lucky." I began while viewing him as he still looked around the room in questioning. "We are in a large home with even a gym and sunroom that overlooks a forest and an overgrown backyard. Only three bedrooms are provided, but don't worry about accommodation since Izo and Thatch share a room so the third is open."

"It's just you three?"

"There used to be four of us, yoi." I told him truthfully and he gave a questioning look while I frowned slightly. "We… We are not fairly certain… They gassed the house and then he was just gone. We can only hope he was released, but…" I trailed off as I hated to continue saying what we really knew deep down. "Anyways, there is a few things to warn about, yoi."

"Warn? What things?"

"They like to…  _test_  us." Eyes flickered in confusion as I breathed smoothly and tried to think a way to describe without bringing back awful memories—or mentioning how they used to do  _personal_  ones on me when it was only Lavi with me and I begged him to never tell the others. "A humanity type of test, I guess you can call it… Just like would you rather things…" I mention and heard noises from the hall and soon continued lightly as I recognized it was the other two. "Thatch has a scar from one of them, please don't comment on it." A nod was there with a slight frown before Izo swept in with a tray of two meals.

"Well aren't you a sweetie!" Izo commented with a cooing of admiration to the new male that gave a confused look. It was surprising to me first too when Izo showed his true self of being a crossdresser and didn't care if you said he or she. He just liked to dress how he felt comfortable and was softer about things, but don't get on his bad side.

"Brought some food~!" Thatch came in right after with a hand grabbing for a plate to present it to Ace and grinned. I could tell from dark eyes that he noticed the scar around Thatch's left eye and just nodded while taking the plate. "Chef Thatch's kitchen serves only the best!"

A plate was handed to me as I took it with a slight nod before carefully beginning to eat. The tray was taken from Izo as he sat to the couch and was handed a plate, commenting a thank you and showing a smile. Once we all began to eat, Thatch sat with his own plate as he was content we all were happily enjoying the food. Ace even showed surprise and seemed grateful for what he received. Once I finished, Thatch knowing not to stuff my plate as I wasn't much of an eater, I set it to the coffee table.

"We will not intrude on your life, yoi." I continued to Ace while he nodded and put more food in his mouth. "But if you need us just let us know… because we really only have one another here."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ace is a friendly guy and got along with the other two really well. I noticed, like the other two, he came to me when he sought out more knowledgeable things since I have been residing in the home for five years now, the other two only three. At one point, he asked about the other before him and I told him Lavi was a great guy. It was confusing on why they suddenly pulled him from the home, but we couldn't really know.

On most days, I was found in the sunroom, but as I tried to open it today—it was locked. That was another thing, they had control over the locks in the home and it was annoying on some occasions as I assumed they were doing something that pertained to the windows. I merely rubbed to my neck and moved along the home to go to one of the seating areas, but the doors were locked there too. Plus, when I approached the next one, I distinctly heard it lock. I sighed out knowing they were up to something and just going up to my room.

When I got to my room, I left the door open and started setting up an area to read as I had over time build a box seating area that I could get in. The only thing was that, as soon as I nestled into spot, the door closed and  _locked_  tight. I gave up on being startled and fearing on what would happen after a while of them not doing anything too serious like in the beginning and just situated to begin reading.

Time passed as I was reading and a knock came to the door being of Izo,  _"what are you doing?"_

"Reading, but they locked me in."

" _They locked Ace into his room, too."_  A bit of worry was in me as I glanced to the door and soon shifted a bit with a hand rubbing to my face. I tried to think back on what could have caused this sort of thing besides maybe on how we handled isolation, but Ace  _just_  got here a little over a week ago.

"Just keep an eye on his door to make sure to get him food when possible, yoi." The words left me, wanting to make sure the new guy relaxed comfortable enough before they start some shit.

" _We will… Are you doing alright?"_

"You know I am used to this, Izo."

" _I know you were here by yourself for a year and half before Lavi and that…"_ The words trailed off as I knew he had been worried about my sanity on occasions especially from what Lavi had told him at certain points and it wasn't even the full story. I may not react to their stuff that much anymore, but I still have my anxieties they pick at too much.

"Just take care of Ace…"

After that, Izo left me to be in peace as I continued to read in the silence and soon found myself dozing off. I napped before waking to a hand shaking my shoulder lightly. A short groan leaves me as I peer to notice Izo smiling softly while having a plate in the other hand.

"They let Ace out an hour after we talked and you about three hours. The little sweetie was worried about you being alone in here…" He commented while I began to get comfortable and took the plate offered. "I think… I think he may have some anxiety with being alone and I mean as in more than usual."

That hit a little home with me as I remembered the first few months of me coping without Pops around to go sit with. I had stressed so bad that for a while they connected this device to my arm to dose me with drugs to calm down. They needed me alive and the effects were awful to the point I began to control over my anxiety better, though at times I couldn't for what they were doing. Unlike the others later that had another person, I was completely alone for a long while to not have a single person to talk with and it's awful to experience.

"Then let's try to let him know we are here for him…" I mention while continuing to eat and Izo sighs lightly, noticing the monotone in my voice. He knew I was trying to avoid the subject, but also show I didn't want any of them in that situation.

"Ah! Your door is open!" It was Ace showing a smile into my room and it was absolutely amazing how much he opened up in a short period of time when he realized that he was now in the same predicament—though I think he was trying to figure out any place to get out, which we had still done so and just merely do it on occasion. Feet moved into the room as he soon climbed into my seating box, making me snort while he began resting against some pillows next to me. Eyes flickered on my plate and I tilted it lightly towards him, fingers quickly snatching one of the two rolls.

"Goodness, Ace! I can get you more food!" Izo complained and it was just light-hearted as he wasn't trying to be mean or anything. The male next to me chuckles while munching to the roll.

"Marco hardly eats it anyways~!" I shrugged because it was basically true and our friend rolled eyes as he made sure to straighten himself up.

"Fine, but I will bring a few other little snacks." Izo mentioned while beginning to leave the room and I smiled lightly.

"That would be awesome, Izo!" Ace chirped after Izo's form that disappeared into the hallway while I chuckled and finished some food before eating the roll last. I got comfortable with my book and Ace plopped himself on my pillow pile that I would usually use as an arm rest, but he lay along it. "Doesn't it get boring reading the same books?"

"They send care packages once in a while and provide things, books are an example." I mentioned to him as I glanced to notice him flickering eyes at the page.

"What's that one about?"

"A nosey brat who should read it, yoi." A tongue came out with a scrunched nose, making me chuckle while shifting to be down more with my thumb saving the spot and showing the cover. "There is this adventurer who goes on the hunt for the  _Phoenix's Tear_ …"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Another couple of weeks went by with Ace adjusting to us and we were enjoying a meal at the dinner table. Tonight, the meals had been provided, showing to be of our favorites and I had a bad feeling, but pushed it aside as my friends were happy. We enjoyed each other's company while finishing off the food and as Thatch got up to take plates, all locks on the doors sounded out.

"What?" Ace was confused and I cursed under my breath as I rubbed to my face.

"I knew it…" I commented lowly while Thatch sat back down and I noticed dark eyes from Ace looking to me in search of answers. "We just have to wait, yoi…" I told him lightly and he nodded while being quiet, our merriment now silenced as I expectantly looked to the painting over the mantel of a fake fireplace that gives off heat when it is cold. After just a minute more, it soon faded to show of a white screen and I waited as words began typing.

' _ **This is delayed, but we decided to let our new guest adjust first.'**_

The words showed first and I breath out lightly, having a feeling on that's why they hadn't yet. A small feeling fluttered in my stomach as I noticed a roll there and looked to the screen as it continued, not at all liking the feeling I got.

' _ **Tonight, in Wonderland, you will have twenty minutes to find the Antidote.'**_

"A-Antidote?!" Izo asked out in slight panic while glancing to me and I viewed them all, noticing Ace being pale. My panicked friend saw my focal point and I leaned to put my hand to Ace's head as he showed of a low-grade fever.

"Alice requests a hint, Mad Hatter." The words left me automatically as I looked to the screen while pulling away from the ill male and there were grinning faces on the screen before they flickered away again.

' _ **Oh, but see here… Two are of poisons and only one can be cured by the Antidote.'**_

"Two?" Thatch asked and I knew my stomach was turning in weird flops for a good reason now—having to decide between friends was never something I liked as none of us wanted to pick one over the other.

"Again, Alice requests a hint of where the elixir is, Mad Hatter."

' _ **Who will venture the Rabbit Hole? Who, oh who?'**_

I cringed at the mockery as he ignores me for his pure enjoyment before a thump was there and I quickly looked over to notice Ace had landed to the table with trembles and labored breaths. Dark eyes showed of confusion and  _dread_  as he didn't understand what was happening or how someone could do this.

"I'll go!" Thatch spoke out quickly and there was a finger shaking on the screen.

' _ **No, no, my Cook! You shall not go! Neither will my Duchess! This task is for Alice!'**_

The fact that I was called Alice was ridiculous, but with how serious this was, I stood while moving to the door of the hallway. "Watch Ace and keep him awake." The words left me as I looked to the screen, my friends merely confirming they would, and I merely heard the door unlock for me. Opening it up, I began moving along to the front room just a little way down. I found the other screen light up while I knew the door of the dining room had closed.

' _ **Brave, brave, Alice! The poor Dormouse is awfully sick! Whatever shall you do?'**_

"What… What is the game?" The question left me as I picked up on the name used for Ace.

' _ **Time, time! The King wants the roses painted red!'**_

It was a good thing I had read  _Alice in Wonderland_  or I wouldn't get on page with this sick guy's mind. The thought of the Queen of Hearts having her roses painted came to mind—but always wondered if his 'Queen' is a male so that's why he says 'King'—and I shift lightly.

"The decks are to do so because they weren't supposed to be white." The words left me to show I knew of the roses, not all of his twisted games had references, but I knew the ones that did were his way of wanting recognition.

' _ **Correct, correct! My, my, you are quite formidable to not even be sweet Alice anymore!'**_

"Mad Hatter," I spoke out firmly to get the person on track without causing more delay.

' _ **Oh yes, our sweet Dormouse is quite ill. Maybe it was the tea~!'**_

A calming breath filled me before I noticed the screen change and I was confused before it showed the top hat twirl for a little delay and then words appeared once the picture was gone.

' _ **But another is ill, and one antidote is only available.'**_

"Can you tell me who needs it?" I asked, just wanting answers and not his damned play.

' _ **Why both, of course!'**_

A cringe was on me as I soon glanced around the room and kept peering back to the screen. "Time, time! I will be late, very late!"

' _ **Oh, oh! White Rabbit? Quite clever! Then head for the heart of roses to find it, but careful not to rustle the petals~!'**_

The screen went black and I quickly moved to the hall, letting the front room door close with a lock. The hall was long and showed only two doorways with no doors as one is to the stairs and the other to an empty room that may have been a closet. I glanced around in thought of roses, thinking of books and paintings. Nothing would go with the man's way—I just knew from experience—and soon head for the sunroom. The thoughts of roses relying on the sun was in my head, the heart of them would be where the sun reached best.

It also explained why they had it locked up and when I opened showed of the room bare, but a single small vial sitting by the window—the colors of fall outside showing in the low evening light. The other part he mentioned confused me as I slowly moved in the room and glanced around before carefully grasping to the vial. It was in my hand firmly as I back tracked, but then I heard a small creak. Looking up, I notice  _roses_  rustling and couldn't move quick enough as it was the distraction. Soon something small stab into my back, making me jolt and I held back a holler of pain. It left a numbing sensation while pulling it away as it was a dart of sorts, tossing it, and I stumbled to quickly move out of the room.

It slammed closed on its own and I leaned against the wall as I felt this sensation in my body as if I was turning numb. I noticed the low-grade fever becoming upon me as I began to realize that they  _hadn't_  poisoned anybody else _yet_. I held the vial out, knowing their intentions of testing on what I would do with someone new, but I merely gripped it and pushed off the wall. I began down the hall while appearing to the dining room door, but it was locked.

" _Marco?"_

"Hold on, the window!" I spoke out loudly before moving through into the kitchen to find the small kitchen window move just a bare inch. Stumbling lightly, I caught myself to the counter and heard a frantic noise.

"Ace isn't doing good at all, Marco!" Izo spoke out as I soon slid the bottle to beneath the piece and he took it.

"Give it to him, yoi."

"But what of the oth—!"

"Ace is poisoned, give him the antidote!" I mentioned harshly and heard the movements before I tried to get breathing under control. It took almost a minute before Izo sounded so relieved, giving me a recognition that Ace was fine.

"It worked!"

"Little bro is going to be alright!" Thatch commented and was moving as he tried pushing on the kitchen window. "Was no one else affected?" It was a sincere question and I soon felt everything tilt and I tried to catch myself. Hands scavenged for a hold of something, but I merely had a dish towel that pulled dishes down with me. The loud crashing and breaking of them were there as my front side was down. "Marco?!" Confusion was there as I laid to the ground, feeling the cool tile along my face. "Oi! Marco!"

"Marco?! Oh gods! Why didn't you say you were also—!" Izo mentioned whilst they banged on the door and I soon heard a heavy movement along with the sound of air being suctioned.

"Don't worry, Alice won't die…" It was a low tone as I couldn't really see with my blurry vision and soon winced when something pressed into my neck.

"You bastard! L-Leave Marco alone! Haven't you done enough to him?!" Thatch asked out while hitting to the door and I heard a chuckle behind me.

"Enough? Not nearly…" The voice came out in a sinister way before I heard feet moving away to that heavy sound again, knowing there was a type of back door to the home in the kitchen, but also had a giant metal piece they used to get in and out. Once it sealed shut, the door flew open and Izo stumbled in before scrambling to me with hands touching along me.

"Are you okay?! How do you feel?!" The worry in his tone made me move my hand with a noise to try and comfort him.

"Just… sleep…"

**-o-o-o-o-**

I was groggy for the next few days, Ace being worried since it usually made me stay in bed. It helped he would come talk with me a bit, not too overbearing as he was a bit groggy too, but just enough and I sometimes found myself falling asleep listening to him. When I was clearer about things is the day that Ace got locked from his room and it was to the point he was tired and it was dark out.

"Just stay in my room, yoi…" The response came from me as they had done this a few times with Lavi and Izo. After a while, Izo had of course gone to Thatch's room, but they did it to Lavi still on occasion and we hardly moved on the bed, so it shouldn't be different with Ace.

"Are you sure? I kind of move a lot." That had me think only for a mere second, but really didn't mind it in my state.

"Ace, it will be fine." I mention tiredly as the drug always seemed to affect my system for up to a week, mainly making me feel drowsy and I could see it lingering in him too. My hand shifted the blanket and he nodded while pulling his shirt off to get comfortable and soon climbing in the bed. He flickered the lights off to have that pitch darkness there and got comfortable in the sheets.

We both had dozed off and I felt so much better as I started to wake up, but noticed the weight on me. A smile was on me as I noticed that somehow Ace ended up against my side with an arm over me whilst a leg had hooked with mine at some point. I couldn't really complain since I felt like I slept hard and got some great rest. A breath left me as I felt comfortable and  _warm_  that made me never want to get up. Hearing the mumble and arm tighten, I knew Ace was waking up and hoped he wouldn't jolt away.

Tensing was there as if he realized and I moved a hand to grasp at his arm over my body as I still had eyes closed. "Too… comfortable…" I muttered and he seemed to relax before chuckling with a shift to have him situate against me comfortably.

"Aren't you hot…?"

"No… I am quite content, yoi…" I told him while keeping a hand lingering along his arm. The hand along my side shifted lightly and he made a noise while holding more of me.

"How are you cold?!" He whines while tugging at blankets to be better over us and this chuckle left me. Our technical 'cuddling' was enwrapped in the blanket and I felt his breath tickle my collarbone as he huffed lightly. The sun was barely up as the windows only showed a little light and I figured maybe it was getting colder outside as fall may be coming to an end finally.

"You should know when it starts to become winter they hardly leave the heat on…" I mention lightly and he let out a noise of slight confusion. "The only heat source that stays on all the time is in the dining room." I told him while I really did enjoy the heat he put off and he was moving his hand to find under my shirt.

"We have been under the covers all night and you are practically freezing." The tone of slight disappointment was there and I chuckled lightly with eyes closed.

"I am usually content, but you are such a heater." He began moving as I hummed in questioning on what he was doing as he straddled a leg and then began pressing up on my shirt. "What are you doing, yoi?"

"Heat is transferred better without clothes," the matter of fact tone was there as I peered an eye to him as he looked to my chest. Fingers lined the mark and I opened both eyes to watch as he peered along my sternum that holds the small sized tattoo. "What's this?"

"My family's insignia." The words left me with a pride showing and he pressed his palm to the cross and crescent.

"Family's actually have those?" Dark eyes flickered to me in confusion, but was curious on it.

"We are a big family, I have seven brothers and a sister. Though, Thatch and Izo agreed that if we get out of here that they wouldn't mind coming along too, yoi." I told him while he gave a look before moving to lay his chest along mine and arms over my pectorals. His chin on forearms as he gave a smile and he was right, I was taking in the heat he gave off better.

"What's your Pops like? Your brothers and sister?" The question offset me a bit as I hadn't been asked that in a while and gave a short hum.

"One thing I can say is that Pops is the best person to ever meet on this planet," I began as he soon moved to tilt his head and listen in on what I had to tell.

**-o-o-o-o-**

They kept the third bedroom locked and Ace just began staying in my room, us enjoying the heat we shared and would lazily talk to one another. Thatch and Izo thought it funny that people always ended up getting stuck in my room, but I shrugged it off. If anything, though, having Ace has been the best so far as he was quite the companion to have while resting.

A rough knocking was to the door a week after Ace had been locked out of his room and I was confused on the knock.  _"Marco?"_  Ace is there, asking in confusion as he tried the door knob and I was surprised it was locked. I had headed to the bedroom first to get ready for bed, but now I was locked in.

Go figure…

"It will be alright, Ace. See if they unlocked yours." I comment and heard him move away from the door after I got somewhat closer. After hearing the door down the hall, feet came back and there was a noise.

" _They did."_

"Good, get some rest, yoi." I told him and there was a thump to the door as if he moved against it.

" _Are you going to be alright?"_  The question was sincere and I smiled at that and soon moved closer so he could hear me clear enough.

"It's okay, I'm used to this." I comment as if it was a completely natural occurrence; they usually only lock me away for some hours or a couple days—not how they used to in the beginning.

" _Doesn't mean anything…"_  A breath left me as I really did appreciate his concern before going to press against the door.

"Get some rest."

It was silent for a few minutes before I heard Ace finally move away from the door reluctantly. I sigh in relief that he would get some proper rest and I look over to my bed, finding myself frowning. Was it weird that I was kind of liking that Ace joined me for bed?

If I didn't fall asleep right away then he would talk with me on random things before we were dropped here. I learned so much about the other over a short period of time. Anywhere from his brothers to how he was partially raised by bandits. I can tell you that I was surprised when he mentioned of modern day bandits and couldn't help but laugh about his childhood. Our worlds were different, I grew up in a neglectful household until I was ten and met Pops, who took me in because my parents practically handed me over.

**-o-o-o-o-**

_This is absolutely ridiculous._

A strain was in me as I looked around my room to notice all my books missing, clothing except the ones on me, only one lamp working and turns off when it pleases, and just a thin blanket with one pillow. I wasn't sure how they did this all without me noticing—then again, I was never sure how did anything really and hence the name  _Wonderland_. It had been a few days and food would be placed in my bathroom on the counter space provided—still not sure how they did that either. I was a little perplexed that they have left me with nothing and even couldn't understand why they did any of this after so long, but I didn't tell the others.

_But it got worse…_

It took almost a following week for it to begin eating at me, making my anxiety skyrocket and took solace next to the bedroom door to hear some sound.  _Anything_  to quell the silence. I tried not to worry anyone but they were cutting my meals down again and I was only able to bathe with the sink as they cut my shower completely. Memories of before others coming here were plaguing me as I curled up by the door.

" _Marco?"_  It was so good to hear someone and heard as hands were on the door higher up.  _"Are you okay?"_  The worry in Ace's voice made me grit teeth and close eyes as I trembled lightly. It has been cold and the thin blanket they left me with barely did anything. Another worried sound came out and I tried my hardest to swallow the thickness in my throat.

"Yeah… I'm fine, yoi." I tried to reassure the other who seemed to move as a soft thud was on the door.

" _Liar."_  It was spoken on my level and I let out a breathless laugh before pressing to it more with the blanket pulled around me. The light smile I had from him saying that quickly faded as I tried to reach his warmth, knowing it was there and soon felt myself cringing.

"Tell me about your brothers more…" I mention and this confused noise left him.

" _Like what?"_  It was a sincere question and I curled on myself some more as I rest my head to the door more.

"Anything… just please, yoi… J-Just talk…" I practically pleaded as I needed the reassurance it wasn't like before and that people were  _there_. A light grunt left him as some noises were there and then it seemed to settle.

" _Well, I could tell you how Luffy and I wanted a pet tiger…"_ This smile found me, the statement sounding ridiculous, but I delved in the fact that he would sit to talk with me.

"What did Sabo have to say about that?"

" _Well, he at first thought we meant to eat one, but then realized our words and claimed us as crazy. Can you believe that?!"_ It was a feigned hurt in his voice and I kept a light smile as I enjoyed his voice coming through the door.

The story continued and every part of me soaked it in as I was glad to at least have something like that. Ace's voice was soothing me as I listened and made comments on certain points. I loved hearing his chatter and I soon found myself rubbing at my stinging eyes. Every part of me craved the attention of another and the fact that they purposely had us sharing a room and bed, then to cut me off was like shocking my body. They were just proving that they could easily take away from me and it left me to let tears slip down my cheeks.

" _Marco?"_  There was a pause as he had been going through another story and I took in a shaky breath.

"A-Ace… I don't want to be alone anymore…" I broke down finally and heard him pressing to the door with hand trying the doorknob. It didn't give and I felt a choked sob leaving me. "I don't… I don't want to be alone again, yoi…" The words left me desperately as he still pressed on the door and he shifted more.

" _It's going to be alright, Marco. I'm sure you will come out soon…"_ The tone is strained as he, too, felt desperate to get me out and then there was another voice.

" _The Mad Hatter wanted us in the dining room…"_  It was Izo's voice and I covered my mouth to stop my crying, not needing him to worry over me, too.

" _I can't leave Marco."_

" _I don't want to leave him alone either, but—!"_

" _No, I can't leave him alone, Izo. He_ _ **needs**_ _someone."_  I was trembling as I knew what Izo would say as this has happened a few times, only in the beginning though.

" _If we stay out here, it will only make things worse… Not just for us, but especially for Marco."_  A silence drew behind that and I held back my voice as I squeezed eyes shut.

" _I-I'll be back, Marco."_  Even though I know he would be if he could, it broke my heart to be alone without the reassurance there. There was movement and I could vaguely hear the door of the dining room close as the house didn't really have anything else to make a sound.

I could tell the hours were passing and I could only curl tighter against the door, listening for any sign of them coming out. They had come out, but I could distinctly hear them go to their bedrooms, a slight noise along with it. I figured the Mad Hatter was up to something and just let it sly. That was before I heard movements later and none of them came towards my room, making my body tremble. There were hesitant steps, but never came near and I gritted my teeth with shaky breaths coming through my nose.

_Mad Hatter probably threatened them._

It truly broke me more than I already was and found myself staying by the door, cringing at every movement away from my door—on the verge of crying.

**-o-o-o-o-**

_Oh gods…_

_O-Oh gods…_

I was shaking while on knees and let myself curl inwards with choked sobs leaving me that I tried to silence. They stopped putting out food and the water was so sparse that I tried to have enough to drink with. It would be just cold enough to make me shiver, but never freeze, just staying at that uncomfortable setting. I finally couldn't handle it anymore and broke down with cries. Sitting myself up, I was gripping to my sides and soon standing up to move to the door.

My lips were trembling as I glared at the solid piece before shifting and ramming my shoulder against it. I wanted  _out_ , nothing more than to leave this room, this  _torture_. It took many stumbles and rams before I was hitting against the door with hands and shaky sobs left past my lips as I knew there was people out there but wasn't able to interact with them since that time five days ago. Desperate cries left me as I banged against it more until my shoulders and hands were practically bruised and numb.

I slumped to the ground on knees with hands pressing to the door as I shook with myself crying. "Please!  _Someone_! I just—!" More cries left me desperately and was digging nails into the door. "I-Izo? Thatch?  _Please_ …  _Ace_?" I asked the names desperately with my shaking body, feeling the cold in my veins as no one made a sound. "Please… Please…" I was getting quieter as I cried and let my head find the door as tears dribbled off my face. "Please don't leave me…  _please_ … I don't… I n-need… I-I…" I was hardly knowing what to say as I trail my words to stop all noise.

It was completely silent and I could only remember back to how it was before. The defining silence of no one around, their way of making my eating irregular, and pressing me to my breaking limits. I felt like they were resetting me, showing I would truly never have someone there for me. For all I know, they could have taken the three from the home and I was left alone again.

_Bam! Bam!_

I gritted teeth as I had started slamming my forehead to the door aggressively, feeling the throbbing pain after the fourth time. It didn't matter, I wasn't going through it again. I didn't want to. I didn't want to feel anything at this moment. Let everything just numb away.

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

" _Marco!"_  My name shouted startled me as I pulled my body back a little before the door was pressing open. "Marco! Marco!" Hearing my name better, and I was soon far enough away before a body was grabbing onto me with trembles. "Oh gods, I tried so hard to get to you!" The door sounded out slamming close, but I didn't care as I let hands grab onto him.

"A-Ace…" I spoke the name as he held onto me, hand cradling my head to him as he slightly rocked.

"I have you… it's okay… I am here. I am here." My body quivered as I gripped to him more and let fresh tears run down my face. "Shh, shh, it's okay… It's going to be okay…" The words come out in reassurance as I held on tightly and was sputtering in so much relief that I had someone there. "Gods, you feel thinner… And have you been getting sleep? Why are you so cold?" The questions came out in concern while ever keeping the hold on me. "Come on, let's go to the bathroom."

It didn't take much to have Ace lead me to bathroom, as long as we had a hold on each other. The shower was working now and I was relieved to know that. Ace even joined me in the tub as he rubbed hands soothingly along my body and pressed his lips to my head a lot, especially the spot I banged the door with. Though, I knew I was grasping to him like a lifeline, afraid he would disappear; Ace was also holding onto me to make sure I wouldn't leave him.

When we got out of the bathroom, blankets and clothes had been provided with a tray of food, assuming they let one of the others do that. Ace tentatively made sure I was bundled and helped give me a small bit of food. It was nice to have someone there and I couldn't help, but let myself sit in his lap with legs to one side of him and tucking my face into his neck. He kept blankets pulled up and held onto me while we soon found the bed where we were on our sides. Not once did he want to pull away and I desperately didn't want him to.

**-o-o-o-o-**

They kept us in the same room together, but Izo had been attentive to check on us and Thatch was there to make sure we ate. Ace said that they threatened to take me away if they dared near me while going through this. I didn't blame them, if anything I had been worried that they were taken away from here. I would have wanted them to be free, but I also just wanted someone to be there for me. The only time I pulled away from Ace had been for one of us to go to the bathroom and then we were back in the bed together. He would also collect the food, but that didn't strain me since he was quickly back with the tray from the counter.

"Izo told me…" The words had started after he made a noise for some attention, but didn't want to bother me. A breath left me as he gripped to me tighter and was running fingers through my hair and the other hand was rubbing my back. "I don't ever want that to happen to you again… I will stay with you so it won't happen…" Words came out in reassurance as he kissed to my forehead and I gripped to be pressed firmly along him.

"I don't want to be alone…"

"I won't leave you alone…" The response was immediate as he held me firmly, but not to hurt me. It was weird feeling so fragile and Ace never had to see this side of me, but I am glad he is attentive.

"Thank you, yoi…" The words left me as I felt secure in place and really wish he hadn't seen me basically on the verge to smash my head in.

It took another couple of days of us lingering in the room before Izo had come in, the door unlocked. He showed so much worry as we had started getting up out of the bed and arms were around me with apologies. When we left the room, Ace making sure to stay close with me for reassurance, Izo had gone ahead to let Thatch know we would be joining them for lunch. Our friend had been beaming with a wide grin and made us all food while he noticed that medicine had been left for me, but as usual, I denied it in case it was something weird and not for my head.

Throbs would come from the wound, but I was able to soothe it and Ace would try his best to do anything to help. Luckily, Thatch started making some tea that would help with it and I would relax in the living space we usually spent time in, my body resting against Ace's. If I didn't before, I definitely knew now that I held Ace higher than anyone else before that would stay with me. My chest fluttering and I was filled with so much warmth by his presence alone. Izo had commented saying they had paired me finally, confusing Ace, but I knew that Izo had been mentioning it time before. Mad Hatter was pairing people and the main thing was also giving someone for me, which made me wonder if that's why they took Lavi away.

Besides all that, I wouldn't push anything onto Ace more than what we have now.

**-o-o-o-o-**

It seems Mad Hatter had other plans as Ace and I were stuck in my room with a drink left for us. All it said was  _'drink me'_  and I out right refused the beverage existed, but we couldn't leave until we drank it. We agreed to both drink it, half and half as two shot glasses were provided as there was just enough for each of us. I was still unsettled as we drank it before going to bed as we were able to hold off, a snack being provided for us after downing it, and just got in the sheets.

That was until morning rolled around and I noticed a soft groan as Ace got back in the bed, thinking he went to the bathroom. A grunt left me as he flopped along my side as I was on my back and he was  _burning_ , making me worry. Trying to rub some sleep from my eye, I then moved my hand along his head, pushing back damp hair.

"Are you okay?" The groggy tone left me as a noise left him like a whine before shifting and I noticed something  _twitch_  against my leg.

"They locked the bathroom…" Ace spoke out with a heavy tone and I was surprised before thinking of us being paired. This low curse left me as I rubbed to my forehead on how they could just do that to us, finding some sick pleasure out of it as no doubt they would watch every interaction we do. A low groan left me as he moved a leg and brushed along my morning wood and I felt my body thrum awake. "S-Sorry…"

"N-No, it's not your fault… Damn it… I should have known, yoi…" I mutter while I shivered from the way my body began to tingle from the feel of him along me. "Those sick bastards…" The mumble left me next as I was afraid to move with our predicament.

"Marco?" It had a slight whine to it, making my nerves spike more with a low moan leaving me. Before I could speak, Ace shifted up before straddling one of my legs with a hazy look down at me. Trembles are leaving him with raspy pants and I suddenly wished I had my shirt on as I felt too exposed for this situation.

"I-I can go to my reading nook and you can have the bed…" I try to mention before my breath hitched as his thigh pressed to my groin. A small jerk leaves me as he pressed more and I let my lips tremble with hands grasping to his biceps. "W-Wait, Ace…"

"It's hot…" The words spoke out heatedly with dark eyes narrowing as he began to lower his head towards my chest.

"I know, but that's just the drug talking, yoi. You can push through it without— _aah!_ " My body jerked with a moan as lips latch to a nipple and I frenzied more. "O-Oh  _gods_ …" This whimper left me as my arousal finally fully peaked and I felt my mind becoming hazy in lust. It wasn't that I disliked this or ever want to deny I didn't want it, but I wish it could have been something on our terms and not drug induced or even if we could wait until we were out of here.

Lips shifted as his tongue swirled the perked nub and my back was arching up as I desired for more of the touches. It was like he knew on my train of thought as hands moved along my ribs and down my sides as I gave shaky pants. Shifting around, he soon rests between my legs and withdrew his lips as eyes flicker to me. They danced in desire as fingers began to lightly trail along the band of my underwear. As they drew closer to my erection, a whimper left me at such a slow pace and he shifts to soon press lips against mine. A moan leaves me with my hands finding his face as I pulled him in for more of those sinful lips. Our kiss may be sloppy as we tried to find a rhythm, but the fever wasn't helping as nails scrapped my skin to grab the band to start pulling.

" _Nnhaa_ ," I moan while he moves his head to pull back and get my underwear right off, causing my hands to drop by my sides.

The blanket had finally slid off, making me shiver and I notice as Ace pulled it back over his shoulders to lean over me. A bit of relief was through me on that, giving  _some_  type of privacy, and he shifts as I notice him getting his underwear off, tossing them out of the blanket with a low growl. This chortle left me in amusement while he smirked at my reaction before something dropped onto the bed. Confusion was on us as we looked over to see a bottle of lube resting on the bed. No questions could leave us as Ace was already grasping to it.

"A-Ace," I breathe out as he was popping the bottle and let his head tilt towards me. "I… I haven't…" I tried to tell him in my haze and this sparked something in those dark eyes before he focuses on his fingers again to pour lube on them.

"M'try my best." It was a mutter, bringing some relief to me before he closed the bottle and I soon felt cool liquid drip along my arousal before fingers rubbing between cheeks. My body jerks as I moved to have hands gripping to the bed by my sides, tightly having a hold as I was nervous at the sudden pace. Though, at the same time I  _wanted_  it so badly and knew Ace felt the same as that fog lingered in both of us.

" _A-Aahhaa_!" The pressure had my mouth open in surprise, my heated body giving mix signals of how to feel about it. Ace shifts with his forearm to the bed as he let his mouth begins sucking to my neck.

The sensation startled me, finding it an odd feeling and could only dip my head back to let him have more room as it gave me a delicious curl in my groin. My arm more trapped by his body shifts to let my hand grip to his lower back while the other hand moves into his hair. Fingers gripped strands as I moaned while feeling him moving his finger and how his muscles were tense. "Don't want you to hurt…" I hear the whisper in my ear and that has my toes cure with my muscles tightening at how he was coherent enough, like me, to be aware of the situation. A groan fluttered over my skin as he started pressing in another finger and I grip tighter to him with eyes squeezing shut. Small whimpers left me as the sensations were foreign and pressure was stretching me more, an area that has never had something like that happen before.

Though, I was  _craving_ more.

"A-Ace,  _nhhaaa_ …" I panted with a low moan as he tried to coax me while pressing fingers deeper and I was shaking.

It definitely feels heated under the covers as I grip in desperation, moaning with my hips shifting in a roll. I didn't want to rush it all with the discomfort still lingering, but my mind was too under. It only intensified as he presses a third finger in and I let my breath hitch with small trembles. Ace tenses, not moving with fingers only partially in, and I could feel him quiver in restraint. Giving me a second to breathe, I soon rub my head against his to give an okay. Those fingers press in until as far as they could go, having me groan at the pleasure spiking through me, trying to overpower the way my body wasn't used to something like that.

" _Mmmnn_ …" I let out a soft whine to follow as he continues with lips sucking along my neck, making sure I was stretched properly enough. A breath shakily leaves me with legs shifting as he pulled fingers away and pulls back up to look me over as I move my hand away from his hair to rest by my head.

"M-Marco…" He whimpers with a tremble as I could tell whatever the drug is was dealing some major effects on him. "C-Can I?" He shakily asks out, surprising me as he was trying to give me an outlet even if his body was trying to pressure and could tell his hand had grabbed the lube. I groan lowly at the  _desire_  dancing in his dark eyes and shifts himself to bring his face closer. Our breaths mingle as I shift my hand along his cheek, fingers lightly tucking on the back of his jaw to pull him closer.

"Yes," I breathe out before pulling him fully to have lips on his. A moan leaves him while feverishly meeting my lips in a play as I felt him shifting my body to be up more. Nothing was properly registering as I felt pressure and he let me gasp along his lips. I move hands to be around him to grip at his back and give short noises, tears prickling my eyes. He slowly pushes in as I choke on the lump in my throat and Ace was practically mewling in delight.

"So  _g-good_ …" He moans, more heat collecting to my face at the words and I swallowed. My breaths leave me heavily as he settles and I try not to voice the small amount of pain I felt as it conflicted with the fact I was still feeling  _very good_  with everything. We didn't move as he places hands more steadily on each side of my chest and was catching his breath with a look down at me. I bite my lower lip as I felt sort of embarrassed of the situation and he smiles, having me enjoy that gleam that lingers in his eyes. "Are you okay, Marco?"

"Y-Yeah… just a minute…" I tell him breathlessly and he shifts to have lips with mine, having me moan a little with hands skimming along his shoulder blades. A small rocking starts, having me tremble and groan at the movement. It wasn't painful at all, it was a bare movement helping me to adjust and I was enjoying it.

As I began shifting with him, Ace starts moving more in longer thrusts and I could only gasp with legs tightening against him. Lips move along my jaw in nips before he pulls back a bit to begin rocking his body smoothly and it feels good. The discomfort fading as my senses are attacked by the onslaught of pleasure and I view to him as he watches to make sure that I am doing alright. No matter how much I knew he was restraining himself, he still fought to make sure I was comfortable.

Moans start to shakily leave me at how good it was feeling and he practically mewled at the fact I was. The thrusts are becoming quicker as I grip to him and arch a bit to enjoy every bit of him in me. When he found my prostate, I had cried out and moved a hand quickly to cover my mouth since he stopped while staying pressed against that blinding spot. I look up with gritted teeth as Ace was surprised and as he grinds to the spot, I whimper in desire for more of him pressing there.

Hips picked back up to the point he starts harshly hitting into it with a hand gripping mine to press it to the bed. More shaky cries of pleasure leave me as my other hand is moving to begin stroking my cock, feeling my stomach coil pleasantly. We are practically a mess, heat suffocating as we move against one another and I am arching with my body trembling. The tightening and feeling of oil pooling hotly, I was jerking myself faster as I grip legs against him tighter.

" _Aah, a-aah_!" The choked moans are leaving me as I soon completely tighten around him and cum up along my stomach and chest. A startled moan leaves him while moving to press at my thighs to be closer to my body and harshly thrusting into me, having me bite my lip. It was only a minute longer of hasty thrusts before he slowed with small rocks.

His hands are shaking against me before his body sways and then he shifts to let his body land against mine, head tucked to my neck. A small groan leaves me while I feel his hands let go of my legs to rest out and I move trembling hands around him. We relax to come down from our high, the drug seeming to wear off a bit and I hear a small squeak noise, having me look over to notice the bathroom open. A snort leaves me at seeing that and I hear a low groan from Ace as he shifts slightly. I run fingers through his hair as he nuzzles against me and I am smiling.

"Is it too late to say good morning?" I ask to lighten up everything and he snorts with a chuckle before shifting to pull back as he gazes to me.

A smile shows with a bit of red to his cheeks, "g-good morning?" It's an unsure look as eyes flicker to my lips and I soon widen my smile with a tilt, having him smile to meet me.

We share a small kiss before he pulls enough away so I can whisper, "good morning."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Being in the dining room for lunch after we took time to shower and for me to take a minute since I was sore, more than I thought I would be. Izo would give a curious look as I lean against an elbow on the table and Ace was next to me, a hand rubbing my back. He felt bad for making me this sore, though I told him that I could have backed out if I wanted to, so he shouldn't feel that way. Of course, that had us both flushing with nervous chuckles before holding onto each other as he promised next time he would take better time so it wouldn't hurt. That could only make me flush even more since that meant Ace liked me on an intimate level as well and I rolled in that thought alone.

"I don't know, I was picturing this the other way," Thatch comments out loud from the couch as I am on the loveseat with Ace, us finishing with lunch.

"What?" I question with a look over, seeing Izo giving a curious stare as well.

"You know…" A hand is moving back and forth with a slight point and I look to Ace, him just as confused.

"He  _means_ ," Izo starts in frustration and crossing arms, "Marco would be the giver and Ace the receiver! Goodness, you two!" He continues and the words have me flushing while shifting with a look away.

"Izo! It's not like that! I just happen to be this time!" Ace hisses lightly while gripping to me and this thought occurs to me as he said this time. As in, he would let me top another time? Not that I would mind because either way is good for me as far as I am aware of since I haven't really been with someone before.

"Can we not?" I ask with a small groan and Ace shifts to curl legs over my lap.

"For now," Izo remarks with a grin and Thatch is there bouncing eyebrows, having us snort. The sound of the heater flickering off has us give a sigh of exasperation and I lean into Ace. "Let's go to the dining room."

"I just want to huddle in bed…" I murmur tiredly while lips are fluttering along my head and I take it all in.

"No, no matter how much you say Ace is a heater, I will not let you two freeze." Izo states in a huff while rising and I groan while leaning into Ace as much as I can. "You mister," a finger points to me, "will come with me to get blankets."

The comment has me tensing while quickly gripping to Ace while jaw locking tight at the thought. Ace seems to notice immediately and shakes his head as I can't look to Izo. "We will go get the blankets together… I  _don't_  trust them with us separated." Ace clarifies on my behalf, though I know he feels the same as a shaky breath is made.

"Right… I'm sorry…" The apology is quiet as I soon drag eyes to notice Izo's face and I swallow thickly while shaking my head.

"You are okay, yoi…" I say softly as I know he was trying to make things normal with everyone.

"You two get blankets, Marco is more aware of the backup ones anyways, and Thatch will come with me to get some snacks and drinks to be safe." Izo remarks to bring the air back to a light atmosphere. We get up as Izo goes to join Thatch, and I walk along with Ace to the hall.

The door to the hall closet is locked, having me huff as we never could catch a break. Then we went for the bedrooms, but only mine opened up. We looked to each other, uncertain, but slowly go into the room. The door stays open as we gather our two pillows and blankets we kept when I was provided extra. As we head for the door, it starts to close and Ace moves to get his leg through the crack, but it slams.

"Damn it!" Ace curses loudly with a harsh ram to the door with his shoulder and I stand with arms gripping the pile.

"At least we won't be cold," I say in some type of optimism and that has Ace look to me. He stares for a second before laxing and showing a smile on his face.

"Yeah, and we have each other." The words brings a warmth through me alone and he moves up to me while getting me directly to the bed. We rearrange the pillows and blankets to the bed and get down to underwear to curl up together. The huddling has Ace getting me to have my head resting to his chest and holding me firmly. "I will keep you warm…"

**-o-o-o-o-**

"N-No!" My hands go to the bathroom door that Ace is on the other side of and its locked. Banging is from his end with curses and I claw at the wood. "I need him with me! Stop, Mad Hatter!" I holler with fingers curling against the door with sharp breaths filling me.

" _Marco, I'm right here… it's okay…"_  the words are starting to coax me and I hear something clink behind me. Turning, I notice the table in the corner by the bookshelf has a bottle and small plate with signs saying 'eat me' and 'drink me'. The most taunting is as I approach cautiously, it says ' _For Alice'_  in fancy writing, possibly calligraphy.  _"Marco?"_  Ace asks out in worry and I turn to face the door with a shaky inhale.

"I'm grabbing a blanket," I say loud enough for him to hear before turning back. I had no clue what these would do to me and I didn't want to worry Ace. Mad Hatter is always trying things, especially new things, on me the most. I pick up the card that says my joke of a name and see words on the back.  _'Don't you want Dormouse to hurt?'_  It has me flinch, not understanding and gazing to the two items.

I set the card down before carefully picking up the cookie to eat down, lightly shaking. Then I follow it with the pink liquid that reminds me of cotton candy. Pulling away, I breathe to see it mostly normal besides my shaken state and feel fine for the moment. I turn to get the blanket, but as I do, the main bedroom door opens. Confusion fills me as I stop to stare to it as I am faced with the door and not the opening. A creak sounds before it's like my body is slammed, having me choke and shift to grip my stomach. I cough roughly, staggering, putting a hand out as I fall to knees.

" _Marco?!"_  The question is pitched in worry and I noticed feet coming closer, boots tied tight and perfect. I give a whimper as I try to move away from the person as I knew those shoes.

"Don't run from your King, Alice." The deep tone lingers and I let tears slip as I knew I couldn't get away. A hand grips to my bicep and he yanks me to him. "Come, I have need of you."

"N-no… no, please…" I whimper as I am dragged, feet trying to support me before he grips around my waist to have me under his arm. I hear Ace's hollers echoing and I let tears slip to the ground as my hands grip the man's arm in a weak attempt to free myself.

"Don't think you will ever leave, Alice… I have too much planned for you the most."

**-o-o-o-o-**

My throat is raw, trying to stop my crying as I curl in the corner of the small room that I couldn't even lay down in. My teeth are encased in a foam, preventing me from trying to bite my tongue by either mistake or purpose. Bruises litter my arms and legs, having me sore and trying to ignore the flashes from the torment. They always strap me, fingers gripping to my skin as needles sunk into my skin, and all of the  _toxins_  entering my body hurt. This wasn't the end,  _no_ , it was just the beginning of what they had in store for me. It had been  _so_  long since they did the personal experiments, not since Lavi.

Clanking has me flinch, eyes not able to see with the latch on blind and I never dared to attempt to remove it. The high creaking of the door opening and warm air filtering in has me quacking. No words are said as a hand grips to one of my forearms and drags me out. I whimper, feet digging to try and stop myself from going with them, go back to the small room. It was better than dealing with the torture. The grip tightens and yanks me harshly, knowing this isn't the King dragging me. No, the cold thin fingers gripping to my forearm is from the Mad Hatter.

"Let's get this going," that is the King speaking in the direction we are going. I cough before gasping as I didn't want anymore pain, but I couldn't stop it and knew I  _never_  would be able to.

My body is strapped to a chair this time, head strapped back and I am shaking as I am tightly locked in with no space to inch around. I flinch when a needle starts to enter my arm, an IV, and I continue to gasp as I never knew what they would give me next. Those sticky circles find along my bare abdomen, dotting near my heart, ribs, stomach, and along my back in certain areas. Once they fully pull away and nothing else is heard, I feared even more on what would happen.

Warmth enters through the IV and I tremble at the sensation as it fills me. Then a hand is pulling the IV away and sticking something to the spot. It only leaves me confused before a clinking lingers and then there is a loud bang that is followed with a  _burn_  through my thigh. A screech leaves me, the pain flaring my system awake more thoroughly and I try to jerk to get away.

"Hm," I hear the hum next to me as I am crying before sobbing more as there is digging to my leg with the injury. Something is yanked from it and I am gasping with shaking to get myself coherent. "Remarkable pace, closer to the core this time." Mad Hatter is speaking, it terrifies me as I don't want them to  _shoot_  me again.

The bang resounds and it hits my stomach, having me jerk with a scream. I grip fingers to the arm rest and cry loudly. Digging into the wound has me howl in pain before it is pulled away. Coughs roughly leave me, stomach spasming with my lungs as I soon cough up blood. I sob, blood dribbling from my mouth and the taste is tangy in my mouth as I hadn't had to taste it for a long while.

"Splendid, there is progress." Mad Hatter explains as I throb in pain and give whimpers. "Next is this here," I hear shifting and clinking glass noises before my chin is gripped.

I try to shake my head, but the grasp is tight and I feel glass to my bottom lip before liquid fills my mouth. I choke at the  _scalding_  of my mouth and they pull away as I cough as much as I can out, crying from the agonizing  _pain_  of the burns in my mouth from the  _boiling_  water. I am trying to breathe, feeling like I am about to hyperventilate before a prick is in my shoulder. It has me flinch, sobbing harshly as drool and blood dribble down my chin. My body begins to relax forcefully and I notice as my organs are even calming.

"One more," the voice from Mad Hatter brings more tears to slip from my eyes, soaking the cloth under the metal blind, as I tremble lightly. I am calmed,  _forcefully_ , but still feel the nervousness on what will happen.

" _Don't_  kill him, or it will be  _you_  next in that chair." The King growls and I hear a pause in movement.

"I do not doubt my scientific capabilities, especially with what results we first received of him and also now." Mad Hatter says, confident in his research for whatever they plan. "Plus, after this then it will be time to focus on the refreshing."

"Ah, about time," the King sounds pleased before I hear feet come my way. Lips tremble as I can feel Mad Hatter near. I feel something wrapped around my calves, being secured, before he moves away.

The surging, I couldn't explain it even after I am trying to stay coherent. The electrical current he sent through me was like sharp prickles throughout my body that contradicted the shot they gave me. The smell of something trying to be cooked wavered as I sob before screaming again. As the second round hits me, I blacked out for only just a moment as I heard them talking with no more current.

"Next time, it  _better_  be good results again. You pushed it this time and it worked, but don't be cocky." The King sounds aggravated as I feel my conscious wavering, but clearly feel as I am released from the chair. I slouch to the side with rough coughs before picked up, arm around my waist as I dangle. Then I pass out, feeling it to be a blessing at this point.


	2. Chapter 2

A scream leaves me, jerking to get away from what is holding me down. There is noises as something feels to be struggling against me. I blindly wail to get away before I do, crawling before falling and hitting the floor. A whimper leaves me with trembles and trying to move to get away.

"Marco, it's just me…" The soft words, I freeze up before realizing I can see the floor beneath me and I tilt my head to see I fell from a bed. I carefully shift hands to back up a bit to sit on legs and look up to the top of the bed. Ace is sitting there with worry and guilt plastered along his face. Hands from him slowly reach out and I am calming my breathing. "Marco… It's okay. You are back with me…" He says, words choked in his throat as eyes glisten and I am still shivering from my adrenaline rush. I move slowly to use the bed to get myself onto it. His hands are showing to be there in case I needed help getting me on the bed. My hands move along his chest, feeling like I am searching to see if he  _is_  real or if I am dreaming.

"Real…?" I ask quietly and his hands reach for my face, but I flinch while rearing back slightly and he moves them back to his chest.

"Yeah, I'm real… I'm sorry for letting them take you…" At those words, I shift a bit in and move hands to his to touch along them and feel relief blossom.

"Real… real…" I feel tears well before he is moving me closer with eyes having a gleam in them I have never seen and hugging onto me. The grip tightens, causing me to panic, and he speaks with words distorting.

" _ **All of this will never be real…"**_

I gasp sharply and jerk only to feel my body bound tightly with arms to my sides. I am lying down and this time I hear unfamiliar noises. It's like a humming, maybe a small sloshing heard? There is a resounding beep and I hear cranking, rattles, and then a tug on my body to be pulled up, head going back to feel the chain. I am confused, feeling as I am moved before a jerk to a stop and there is a clicking.

The clanking starts and the rattle shows the chain is moving me and feels like it is going down. I try to keep calm as I am confused on what is going on. Though as I notice something cool along toes and consuming my feet, I know its water. I jerk, trying to get out of my hold, but it's no use and I am already to thigh deep. I feel my heart thundering in my chest and let tears slip as I just wanted to go back to the dream. Sending me back to Ace even if he wasn't real, I didn't want this anymore.

"P-Please!" I cry out, jerking more as the water lingers to my waist and I sob. "Please just kill me… no more…!" The plea leaves me with a strain and it never stops as I let my head hang down. "No more… no more…" I beg softly and cry as the water finds my chest. "Just let me love him in my dreams…" I say in a whisper as the lapping of water finds under my chin and I don't even try to hold my breath.

**-o-o-o-o-**

I can barely move, but the feel of comfort is along my chest and fluff is to my face as I am lying on my stomach, head turned to the side. A soft groan leaves me as I drag lids open to see my arm along a bed and the rest of the mattress showing. I linger eyes on the sight of a doorway, noticing as it resembles the bathroom of the room I was staying in. Then movement lingers as I notice someone in it and then they come from it. Dark eyes find me and there is a shocked gaze.

"Marco… you're awake…" It's Ace and my mind raddles around at the sight of him. He comes closer and climbs onto the bed carefully before shifting to lay next to me. One of his hands finds along my cheek and I stare. "Are you comfortable?"

I slowly move my hand to let fingers line along his chin and he moves his hand to grip it delicately. "Ace…" I wisp out as I stare to him tiredly, not even caring if this was a dream, but also hoping this wasn't. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone…" I whisper and he furrows brows while gazing to me in confusion.

"I'm here…" The glimmer in his eyes, its offsetting, and I cringe lightly with tears welling.

"I wish you were…" Trembling at the glint showing disdain to me.

" _ **Why would I want to be? You always leave me."**_

I wake to the silence and shift an arm out tiredly to feel the wall and lean into the one next to me more. My mind… it's tormenting me. Showing me such dreams, it's starting to feel like nightmares as I can't have him. Ace isn't with me, I may never see him again. I wonder if this is what happened with Lavi? Did they take him away to be personally experimented on? Was he still alive? I never wanted anyone to go through this torment and wished I didn't have to either.

They had to of resurrected me, I didn't even bother resisting the water, I had just inhaled it without second thought. My body is stiff, but as I run fingers along my chest and down to my stomach, only a dent is showing where the bullet sunk into. It happened not too long ago, I know for a fact as they never liked me resting long between experiments. I notice my throat doesn't feel sore either from the burning or drowning.

_What were they doing to me?_

The clanking and then creaking has me breathe in with anxiety as the warm air finds me. There is no movement, and I still end up curling into a ball to hope they cannot see me, even though it is futile. A hand grips my bicep tightly and I whimper and it grows as I am yanked forward. Each step I am forced to take, I dread more and more as it will lead to something else.

I am forced onto a table, strapped down like the per usual, and I try not to cry already. There is movement before the blind is clicked off, but the cloth stays for the moment. They are moving around, no words shared, which is leaving me more anxious.

Silence drags on before the cloth is pulled away and I trying to blink at the dim light showing before it starts brighten a bit more. I notice something moving and shifting closer to my face. A shaky inhale fills me as I stare before there is a spurting of forced like mist to my eyes. It has me yelp before the  _excruciating_  pain flares to life as I close eyes with a scream. I can't move my body from the restriction, but I try to shake my head and let my fingers curl into fists as I am crying. There is bubbling I can feel and opening lids, my vision is black and I feel my tears slide down along towards my ears and I can hear the sizzling.

_They blinded me._

Sobs leave me, lips trembling as I want to go back to my dreams, let me go back. Let me  _stay_  there. Let me stay in that haven of a fake reality so I don't have to face this anymore. Let me see his face. Let me love him. Let me  _rest forever in his arms._

**-o-o-o-o-**

A hand pets through my hair, a soft whispering in my ear as I am leaned back against something. No, it's someone. The voice familiar in my ear, has me sink in and I open eyes to notice the room before me.

"I'm here, Marco…" The words, they have me cringing with a shaky breath as I tilt my head back.

"A-Ace?" I dare to ask and a soft humming has me relax. One hand links with mine and I try to move to be right against him. "Stay, please…" I say softly and feel a warmth lingers by my feet. A strong grip is to my hair and a clench to my hand has me shaking as a growl is in my ear.

" _ **Who would want to linger with you?"**_

I am yanked from my dreams—no,  _nightmares_ , gasping as I want to grab at my chest. They had just drove a  _knife into my chest_. It shouldn't be  _possible_  to wake from that. Though, here I am gasping for air and hear the two talking on about something that I pay no attention to as I am trying to process everything.

The bullet wounds had healed, no scorching along my calves or in my throat, no water stayed in my lungs, and I wasn't even the slightest bit blind. Now, I was coming back from them stabbing me in the  _heart_ … I don't know what is happening. I don't know what they are doing to me. And right now I don't even want my dreams anymore. Every time I return, Ace becomes more angry and it breaks me. All I wanted was to sink into his arms, drift into a peaceful slumber that lasted for eternity. Now, I can't have peace anywhere.

I am tormented while awake and as I sleep. There was no refugee and who is to say that they didn't replace me. What if they do and Ace loves them more? What if he forgets about me? What if does hate me for not being there? Has he… has he forgotten about me?

_Maybe it would be better if he did…_

**-o-o-o-o-**

I had been woken from my nightmare, tired as always and dragged to the strapped table once more. No noise leaves me as all I can feel is exhausted, mentally and emotionally. As usual, I am blindfolded and I notice as they attach to my chest once more to keep track of my breathing and heart rate. It was all usual and I hardly cared anymore on what they do to me.

My hair is grasped to shift my head to tilt and then a pressure lingers on my neck before the burning slice goes through. A sharp inhale fills me and I immediately have blood bubbling from my throat and being sputtered from my mouth. No other noise leaves me, just tilting my head and waiting for myself to either heal or die to rehabilitate… or death, that would be a blessing at this point.

My recent nightmare, it was more violent as each time it does gain in levels. It has been every time and I have been enduring this all for some time as it got to this level. Just entering the dream, I was being slammed into the ground with Ace above me, cursing with sharp dark eyes with that glinting of red that grows stronger. I didn't try to fight back, never do, but I always end up crying. The punches in my nightmare felt all too real, my hands sprawled to beside my head as I whisper my begs for him to stop.

I only black out for a while, hearing them discuss so, and I was glad it was just as it was. Dark and void of anything. It was bliss, not having to think, feel, or see anything that could harm me.

They had untangled me before sending me back to the small room to curl into like usual. As I sit in the space, I can only lean tiredly against the wall before shifting to rest on my left side to lean my shoulder to the wall and back to the other. I rest legs to be curled and rub fingers along my arm as I wander in my mind.

Is there a way to sleep without a night terror to come along? Could I for once… not dream of Ace? I wanted him back, the one who is kind and  _safe_  to be with. Not the  _monster_  in my mind that comes back to haunt me and distort the one I love. All I want is silence, just utter  _silence_.

My fingers stop over my wrist, feeling the strong pulse fluttering below skin. My hand trembles as I line fingers over it softly before stopping and moving to feel my finger nails. I reach both hands up to the sides of my neck with shaky breaths and feel tears slip from eyes and starting to soak into the cloth already. My hands tremble before I dig nails into my neck and start scrapping aggressively. I purse lips at the pain, but continue where my major arteries are until I can tell blood is basically flooding from my body.

I feel weak, a light headedness lingering and let my hands drop while resting to the wall. My mind is dragged into the abyss and I welcome it with open arms.

**-o-o-o-o-**

" _ **I don't know why I even touched you,"**_ the hiss made above me has me shaking as I look up to gleaming red eyes.

"S-Stop, please… no more… I just want to die…" I sob as my face burns in pain and I can barely see out one eye.

" _ **Death would be too good for you**_ _,"_  he says while hands grip to my throat and I whimper. Seeing the anger plastered all over Ace's face brings a throbbing through my heart as I just want to love him, but I can't. I try to remind myself that this is just a nightmare, this isn't  _my_ Ace.  _ **"You will never see me again."**_ The deep tone in my ear has me sob as he was right, I would never see my Ace again.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Apparently nothing works to get a dreamless rest, only my small blackouts work. Plus, they had restrained my arms to not let that happen again. It was at least nice for the short time after it. The King wasn't too happy, but the Mad Hatter had said something about plans. There wasn't anything I was interested in anymore, just trying not to think about my life or the torment I take on. They would do small little injuries and then major life ending ones that include stabbing, rupture, electrocution, and poisons. It was no different every day, something to harm me and it was draining.

Today they have me chained up like the time for the water. It could possibly be that again, maybe longer than the last time to see how long after waterlogging I could wake up from. The rattling lingers before I hear a sliding of metal and then I feel heat and it's intensifying beneath me. I jerk, realizing what they plan this time and I tremble a little at the thought of something like this. The crackling of  _flames_  are heard and I am already sweating from the heat.

Then a blinding white flares in my vision, a screeching leaving me like no other. I jerk my legs as they are together only down to above the knee and I try to get away from the fire. Another scream leaves me as the blinding  _pain_  is filling my senses and tears soak the cloth to the point they are rolling on my face to just evaporate. Gasps fill me as I can only feel the blinding pain shooting up from my legs and I let myself scream again before the white shuts off.

**-o-o-o-o-**

I awake to being curled in a ball on a floor that reminds me of the bedroom and I begin to shake. My legs still throb in pain and I don't want that used against me. Not another nightmare, I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to see such a look anymore, I didn't want to be here. I don't want to hurt emotionally anymore, I don't want to be here.

"Marco?" Hearing my name has me sob with arms crossing to grip my biceps. "M-Marco? What's wrong?" I feel a hand line along my side and I flinch with more sobs.

"Please don't hurt me… please don't…" I beg with my body shaking as his hands are moving and one is through my hair. I whimper and sob more as he is shifting me. I cover my face as legs are too weak to move and I am exhausted.

"I wouldn't hurt you, Marco. Please don't move, your hurt and I don't want you to hurt…" Hands line along mine and I don't fight as he pulls them away slowly. Dark eyes are flaring to me, my mind filling in those eyes with red and I start to cry. "Marco, what's wrong?!"

"Please, don't… no more, please," I beg and he starts pulling on me but I move to curl more. "Just give me my Ace back,  _please_. I can't take anymore." I sob with my hands finding my face and nothing is done, having me fear even more. "I want my Ace, give me my Ace… Please don't hurt me anymore, yoi…  _P-please it's all I want since I can't die_." I say, my voice becoming hoarse at the end as it was a harsh reality to me.

"Wha… What did they do to you, Marco?" I hear the soft tone, sniffles lingering with light noises from shifting. I know he is before me, to be in my line of sight, but I am afraid to move. Expecting the harsh lashing of his words and on how physical it gets. "Wh-What did they…?" A trembling hand finds my forearm and I whimper, having him make a choked noise. "I'm not… I would never…" The pleas in his tone, how much I want them to be true, but I'm afraid to lean into it and seek the comfort that usually turns on me.

"I just want Ace…" I beg softly with trembles and the hand on my forearm rubs gently and I hear movements. It grows quiet and I hear his shaky breathing.

"I love you so much…" The words ring through my ears, never once hearing that before. It has me wait for a minute before carefully moving hands down to gaze to his watery dark eyes, no tint in them. "I would never hurt you, Marco…" He whispers while carefully moving his hand to run the backs of his fingers along my cheek.

I watch him, letting it sink in more and I feel tears well with hands reaching for him with lips trembling. "My Ace?" I ask desperately and he nods, though he looks uncertain on my words. "Kind Ace? Safe Ace, yoi?" I ask more and this look on him shows how it breaks his threshold as tears slide along cheeks.

"Yes, of course… what did they do to you?" He asks with a quivering voice and I move closer to him, my arm shifting me as I dive into his chest to feel his warmth. An arm is around me to lift my head to place his arm beneath for me to rest on. I quiver at so much movement, gripping to his shirt as I inch closer. Fingers run through my hair as he holds me like I am made of glass, and I guess at this point I am.

"Please be real…  _please_ …" I beg into his chest with tight grips to his shirt and he nuzzles to my head, his breath cascading over me.

"I'm your Ace…" He whispers and I give a small whimper as I press into him more.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Marco, shh, shh… It's just us…" I am gasping as I hear Ace and trying to gather myself on how I woke up and he was still here. Shifting, I whimper as my legs still throb and last time I was awake I found out that the muscle was forming back.

Sitting up, I am looking to my hands with shaky breaths and trying to calm down. Ace moves his hand in my view and I slowly grab to it. The reassurance of him there and not seeing that gleam in my nightmares was so relieving. I gaze to his face before noticing on my skin more and grimace lightly that I needed a bath.

"Do you want me to help? Bathe you, I mean…" Ace seemed to read me and was carefully holding my hand. I give a short nod before he is getting up to soon help scoot me along the bed. He gets me to his arms and I try to stand, giving a painful whimper and he sits me back. "Wrap your legs around my waist," he says while shifting and I move to do as he says. The safe hold he has me in brings so much blossoming in me and I grip tightly.

After he had sat me on the counter, he filled the tub and then helped me in. He helped to wash my body and hair, bringing me comfort as he asks or tells me on where he is going next to reassure me. I would grip to him and he would shift to give kisses to my cheek that I enjoyed. After getting me mostly rinsed until having to get me out, he goes to change my bandages. I really didn't want him to see, but it needed to be done, plus first aid was provided on the counter.

Dark eyes stare in surprise as even I look to the damage. Patches of skin are forming to cover the muscle that has healed. Fingers skim the skin patches lightly and I shakily breathe. He pulls away, looking to me in worry and I reach my hand out. He moves to grasp it and rubs fingers reassuringly. We stay quiet for some minutes as I enjoy the warm water with a grip to him as I relax back with eyes closed.

"Marco…?" Ace asks softly, a small hum leaves me in questioning. "I see they left ointment, do you want to try some for the skin parts?" He questions and I open eyes to see him smile to me as I view him.

"We can try…" I comment, breathing being soothe as he moves to grab the things and wetting a rag. He is careful to help clean and dot the areas with ointment. It didn't bother me, but I knew he didn't want it near muscles showing. Bandaging wrapped around my legs, Ace being careful and telling me to let him know if it hurts. There is a dull pain, but I don't mention it as I could see him being cautious and trying his best.

As we got out, he sat me on the counter to dry and helped with sleep pants. Then he carried me to the bed where I sat and he checked the bandages to be sure he did it correctly, looking worried. As he looks satisfied, there is a knocking, having me tense before breathing to relax as Ace rubs a hand soothingly against my arm.

"Who is it?" He asks with eyes to the door.

" _It's us,"_  Izo speaks and I look to Ace before my legs.

"Hold on," Ace says out before helping me into the bed to sit up, blanket pulled up to my waist. As he goes to open the door, I jerk to grip his hand tightly, afraid even a moment away from me would lead to our separation once more. "Come in if its unlocked," he announces while getting onto the bed to sit next to me. The door opens and immediately shows the two staring in worry and relief as they see me.

"It's so good to see you, Marco." Thatch comments while they move in and I let only my hand tremble in Ace's grip. I didn't want them to know what happened, none of them needed to know what I went through. It was bad enough that Ace looked curious about my legs, but I knew he wouldn't ask—right now anyways.

"Yeah…" I speak softly with eyes going to bed as I was still exhausted and knew it showed.

"We are going to bring by food," Thatch continues and I rest back into the pillow propped up for me.

"That would be great, thank you." Ace says while shifting to be closer to be as my support.

"I will bring a water pitcher," Izo adds as I can hear the high concern in his voice. I still don't look at them, merely enjoying Ace's presence and liking that it feels even more real by the minute.

"Thanks, we hope they let you back in." Ace comments softly. It takes a minute before I hear the two leave and I slump a little closer to Ace. "I won't leave your side…" the reassurance feathers as he moves to sit next to me, being slow and I move a hand to bring him closer so I could lean into him.

"I love you, Ace… I don't know where I would be without you, yoi…" I whisper and I feel him inhale shakily before he nuzzles to the top of my head.

"I love you so much…" His voice is a little choked, but he moves a hand to come up a cup my cheek to soon rub his thumb against. "I will help you as much as I can," he says softly while I move to nuzzle my face into his neck.

Please, don't take him from me.

**-o-o-o-o-**

I had taken a short nap, Ace helping to wake me after the food had been sitting for some time. He didn't want to bother me, but wanted me to eat and have some water. As we sit up, he is grabbing a plate and sitting it to my lap. I stare to the food and feel my stomach show nothing. There was no hunger pains, no thirst, and I just stare as Ace is picking at his food a little.

"Marco?" He finally asks as he notices I haven't touched my food.

"I'm… I'm not hungry…" I comment, realizing that I hadn't been fed since before the experiment where they shot me.

"You should eat, you haven't since you got back." Ace says in worry, setting his plate to the side and I shake my head slightly.

"I don't need to eat… I haven't for a long while…" I say softly with a hand moving to my stomach, no longer able to find the spot I was shot.

"Haven't…?" Confusion lingers and I finally drag eyes up to him as he looks to me in concern. "You need to," he tries to say and I shift the plate away.

"I don't need to… My body prevents hunger and thirst, yoi…" I say, trying to understand myself on how it is possible.

He is quiet for a moment before slowly pushing the plate back, "could you at least try? Your body… the nutrients…" He tries and I look back to his face as I can tell he is trying. He is trying to get things far from that part of me stuck in that situation and I feel eyes prickle.

"I can try…" I tell him, lips trembling as they part and try to smile. A smile is on him as he shifts to be right next to me so I can carefully lean into him.

It takes me some time, lifting a roll to start with, and its slow to my mouth. I'm hesitant, before carefully taking a small bite. The savory taste fills me and I chew on it before swallowing. It feels foreign, but I won't deny it as my body seems to accept it. I continue to eat slowly and when Ace was done, he gets himself a glass before prompting to share. My hand moves to cup his to direct and drink some of it. The cold slides down my throat and its such a nice feel compared to the boiling water and poisons. After that, he holds the glass after filling it some more and rests to have an arm behind me and lets me lean into him as I cautiously eat.

I didn't eat much, barely making a dent, but Ace understood and moved the tray away. I take another few sips of water before he sets it to the nightstand. Then he moves to rest against our pile of pillows and I shift to rest into him. I move fingers along his collarbone and up to shoulders as I like to just feel him. To know it is Ace and not a nightmare, bringing a peace as I fully relax into his arms, enjoying the kisses feathering my forehead.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"We can't…" Ace says as we both approached the table holding to vials saying 'drink me.' It was having me grip his arm tightly as I was  _just_  healed a couple days ago.

"If we don't then they won't give us food… You need to eat, yoi." I say with a look to Ace and he is gritting teeth while looking to me in worry.

"I don't want them to hurt you anymore." He whispers and I purse lips before leaning into his shoulder with eyes to the ground.

"I just want to be with you…" I speak honestly and a choked noise leaves him before I shift to the vial with 'Alice' on it. Ace slowly moves to grab his with 'Dormouse' on it. Standing face to face, we uncap them and stand hesitant before I grip to his hand. Lips touch the mouth of the bottle and I lean back to take in the sour apple. Ace follows before we set the vials down and he pulls me into his chest as I grip to him. All I hoped is that they didn't take me away again.

It only takes a few minutes before he is slouching and my knees are weak. We collapse to knees and I can't hold up his weight, trying to get him to the floor along his stomach. After doing so, I follow shakily, laying on my stomach and finding his hand to grip it between us in view. He is awake, breathing smoothly as he stares to me with glistening eyes as he tries not to cry.

A creak lingers with door opening and I tremble as I can't move that much, body too weak to shift away. I grip as tight as I can to Ace's hand as I watch him, fear swelling in my body. Feet stop near ours, but I can't look down to see, but can guess by heavy steps it is the King. A small noise of clothing shifting is there with a small clink before I jerk at the pain in my chest.

My mouth opens with eyes widening and then the yank is there, leaving me to cough to the ground. Tears well before I cry out as another stab is made into my other lung, breathing becoming ragged and I see fear in Ace's eyes. I watch him as he has to watch blood pool from my mouth before I cry out with eyes squeezing shut as another stab is to the center of my heart, having my body spasm. The weapon is pulled away, to let me bleed out onto the floor as I stare tiredly to Ace.

After the door closes, I can only find the peace as my vision is blurred and I can no longer grip his hand. Blood continues to dribble with saliva and the look of him crying brings a small ache to my already hurting chest. I slowly let lids close, no longer able to resist, with a shaky breath leaving me.

**-o-o-o-o-**

I feel cool liquid along my chest as I rest on my back, head on something soft. Small sniffles with choked coughs are heard, the sound of someone trying not to cry. A small noise leaves my hoarse throat and I feel as there is petting through my hair and shaky breaths.

"I'm just wiping you up, okay? Shh, it's your Ace, I promise. It still is…" Ace says with a small whimper, the cloth rubbing on my chest. I shakily reach a hand up and he moves his hand from my head to grip it. "Are you awake?" He asks softly and I grip to the hand with my own shaky breath lingering.

"Sorry…" I whisper and he shifts to bring our hands to his chest, pausing on cleaning my chest.

"For what? It's not your fault… none of this is…" He says and I get eyelids peeled open and view him tiredly.

"For you having to see that, yoi…" I tell him softly and he stares with a sadness and tears slipping.

"Is that what they have been doing to you?" I can only stare to him tiredly and he purses lips while looking to my chest and picks back up on wiping anything off my chest. "You shouldn't have to face that… it's not… it's not right…"

"Nothing is…" I say as I watch as he cringes before stopping and closing eyes with lips trembling.

"You've endured so much…" His voice is choked as he is quivering, hand holding mine firmly, but looking afraid to squeeze anymore.

"I don't know what they did to me…" I admit and he looks to me with a gaze of worry and fear. "I've… I've survived drowning, electrocution, poisons… The intense pain of my legs burning while awake…" I spill and he is staring with shock and my eyes well with tears. "I don't need to eat or drink, yoi. My eyes heal from acid, my fingers grow back, gun shot wounds leave nothing behind…" I start to cry and he joins me while leaning over and I move my other hand to try and grip onto him. "I can't die… I wanted to so bad… It wouldn't end, I couldn't rest with the pain and nightmares." I begin to sob and he pulls me to be in his hold and I grip around his neck tightly. "I can't take anymore… I can't…" I whimper and shift legs to curl into him with sobs racking my body.

"I don't want you to take anymore…" He sobs with me while rocking me and hand sliding along my back and resting his head against mine. "I wish I could protect you better."

**-o-o-o-o-**

I started to cry at the vial that landed on the bed next to us that was addressed to me. Ace kept me away from it, tears escaping him too as I am afraid on what it is now. There is a note attached though, and Ace slightly leans with me to grab it, letting it unravel off. We look to it as it says what I fear.

' _We will feed Dormouse after you drink this.'_

The message denying food to Ace until I drink the concoction of who knows what. Ace holds to me tightly as I know he doesn't want me to, but I wouldn't let him starve. I am realizing that they are starting to use him against me, but also to torment him in some way, seeing me like this. It was too painful to think on as I reach for the bottle with trembles. Ace is resting into me with shaking and I relax into his arms as I take the lid off.

I drink it down, the bittersweet taste like a sour lemonade that was made. I pull it away once finished and put it to the side with cap on. My body curls into Ace's arms as I fearfully wait for the effects. It already starts, my body temperature spiking and a terrible pain cramps in my abdomen. I whimper as my body is limp in his arms before I feel as I start to convulse. Harsh coughs leave me as my body shakes horribly with legs kicking and he holds onto me. Sobs are leaving him as I let my head rest back with harsh coughs, gurgling at the taste of my blood and something lingering with it. Then I let my vision darken and his crying echoes in my head.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The next time I wake up, I am laying into a body that is holding me with care and a hand through my hair. My chest against another and I view to the bookshelf in the bedroom. A relief is that I was still in the room and the man below me must belong to Ace.

I had flickered out of it and found myself awakening at the movement of being lifted to rest into the chest once more. I wonder if he got up, maybe to the bathroom? It was hard to tell, but he was back to petting through my hair and I slowly move a hand to run fingers along his elbow that I find. A soft inhale fills him as he pauses and hand moves to rub a thumb along my cheek.

"Are you awake? It's… It's been four days… Please tell me you are…" He whispers in a plead and I shift to press into his hand. His hand around my back wraps more around as he holds me in an embrace. "I'm so glad…" He whispers, voice hoarse as he keeps cupping my cheek and rocks me lightly. A soft thump is heard and Ace is tensing and gripping me tightly. "No, why are you doing this?" He asks with voice towards the ceiling and I can only guess it is something else. My hand reaches over and his moves from my cheek to grip mine. "No, don't… You just woke up… You just healed…" He cries and I begin to tremble.

"Don't want you hurt, yoi…" I tell him softly and he cries as I shift to get the item, his hand weakly gripping my wrist. It's different, I blearily look to see it is a shot. A shaky inhale fills me as I bring it closer and use my teeth to uncap it.

"It hurts seeing them do this to you…" Ace says while hand is still shaking along my wrist as I move to drive the needle into my neck. A whimper leaves him with more sobs and I push whatever it is into my system. It's almost immediate, hand sliding away from the shot and he keeps it up with his. I notice his other hand move to take it out and the sound of the cap is back on it as it had fallen out of my mouth.

I feel my throat restricting, quivers leaving me as I try to gasp for air and can't move. Ace sobs while holding me and rocking as I can't breathe. Asphyxiation overcomes on me and my chest spasms as my lungs can't receive air. Darkness creeps in my vision as mouth is open to breathe and I limp against him, not fighting it anymore.

_I hate putting him through this._

**-o-o-o-o-**

They separated us, my hands lining the bedroom door as I was in the hallway, shaking with lips pursed. I lean into it as I hear Ace crying on the other side and I hear a door down the hall open. I gaze to notice it one of the rooms with a television in it.

"I have to go…" I say into the door and I hear a small smack to the door from his side.

" _Don't… don't…"_  He is begging and I look to the door with squinted eyes as I try not to cry.

"I love you…" I tell him loud enough to hear and he cries harder.

" _I love you, too…! Don't go,"_ the beg, I wish I could give in to it. My chest aches, but I can only pull away and move to the room, leaving his broken cries.

Walking to the room is dreadful, my mind still as exhausted and also craving the solace of his hold. Stopping in the room, I look to the screen that shows a hat with a wide grin beneath it. I shakily inhale as the door closes and I watch as words appear.

' _ **Do you see why Alice never belonged to Dormouse?'**_

Tears slip my cheeks, seeing how they played me the whole time. Setting me up with someone and I never caught on. Alice never stayed with Dormouse in the story, he was only a small creature that liked her before she left the Mad Hatter's party.

' _ **You only belong to the King, Alice.'**_

I purse my trembling lips and shakily breathe through my nose as I read that. Even more tears fall while I hug around myself, trying not to fall apart. The screen lingers to show more words and I watch in agony.

' _ **Dormouse is spared along with the Cook and Duchess. They were mere pawns to keep you busy, but now they are no longer needed. They will be returned to reality.'**_

I stare to the screen and even though my heart aches and my vision is blurry with tears. "That's all I want… For them to return alive to reality." I say and notice the wide grin on the screen.

' _ **I'm glad you understand, sweet Alice.'**_

**-o-o-o-o-**

The house… it's empty.

The silence throughout as I had dragged myself to check every room and was right on them gone. My eyes peered along the room I slept in with Ace and it was like no trace of him was left behind. Clean sheets in a different color, no lingering clothes, not even the books we read together. It was like he never existed, like he was a figment of my imagination.

A bell rings from down the hall and I slowly pull away from the doorway and head the direction it lays. Making my way, I find myself in the dinning room, a small table with only one chair lingering. On the surface of the table rests a glass and those wretched words.

'Drink me'.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Good Alice," a hand is petting through my hair as I am blindfolded and sitting in a chair. I'm not strapped in, just slouched in it with facing down as I am always exhausted. "Sit up now, the party is about to begin." The King tells me and I straighten my back to rest like I am at a dinner party. It takes some minutes as I hear people moving in the room and chairs shifting.

"My, my… What a change," I hear a new voice as everything settled, but make no sound as I face forward.

"Yes, it has been a long process, but he is our only success out of all the Alices'." The mentioning from the King has my heartache that others had to deal with this.

"This one was a different approach?" Someone asks, another new voice, and I stay silent as I knew I shouldn't talk.

"Of course, they all were." Mad Hatter comes in, "different environments and subjects can show multiple results. We also found his blood and system to be compatible with the toxins." He goes on to explain and I wonder if they have been doing this since the beginning.

"It seems the environment has a lot to do with his state, I assume?" Someone asks and I hear a chuckle from the King.

"I picked his environment, most were kept in a lab setting, but… this Alice was treated differently." The King remarks with a tone I am not aware of.

"This Alice is his favorite." Mad Hatter clarifies and I knew that, especially as he clarified I only belong to the King.

_I miss Ace so much._

"We would love to hear more on progress and if we can compare others to his biological differences to work on producing more." The remark left a visitor and some others make a noise of agreement. I am unsure how many are visiting, but it doesn't matter, it's not like I need to know.

A hand is gripping to my chin to raise it, "no one will be exactly like this Alice, but I am sure we will come close enough."

"I'm assuming not one up for bid," the statement has me somewhat stiffen, not sure if I could handle being handed off to another unknown.

"Of course not, this one is special," the hand moves away and I let my head dip a little down as I try to keep my breathing calm.

They continue to talk of future plans, something that represents more of me and a word was thrown around often with Alice.  _Amarantos_. I was not aware of this term, but related to the term Alice used for people who were like me or to soon be like me. The aching I feel for people to be like this is tightening and I try to focus on nothing particular.

The meeting lasts for some time, mostly me zoning it out as I try imagine myself back with Ace, even Izo and Thatch there. As I heard chairs scooting, it focuses me back to reality— _my_  reality. The thought of the other three getting back to their life before ever appearing was a nice thought in all of my dark abyss. A hand is to my shoulder and I merely linger under it with jaw locked as I hate all of this.

"Come on, Alice. You get to finally go to a new home." The words have me shakily inhale, confused on the sudden decision dropped on me.

_A new home?_

I am pulled to stand and only listen as I can hear movement before cold metal touches my neck. I flinch, but try not to move away as it wraps around before clinking shut. My breaths are shaky as he pulls away before there is tug and I move to shift forward to follow. The chain he is holding rattles lightly and he continues walking. This news of going somewhere else is frightening and I try to keep my anxiety down.

I hear a large noise, hand stopping me by my chest, having me freeze. I hear the sound of a  _car_  starting. It was so foreign and I move my head as if I didn't hear right. I had a feeling we were not in the home for the meeting, but we were actually taking a car? I am awake, and he is taking me in a car?

A sound possibly a car door is made and I feel a hand to my lower back. "Get in, Alice." My head tilts before I carefully reach out to soon move to climb into the car, surprised it feels like the back seat for some reason. I figured maybe the trunk, but I scoot until I find the side and the King slips in next to me. "Take us home," the King says firmly and I hear a noise up front.

"Wonderland?"

"No, to my house."

**-o-o-o-o-**

We arrived at the place as he had me get out, the cold nipping at me and surprisingly he threw something over my shoulders. I merely gripped to it as I followed him carefully along the cold concrete and as we found steps that felt like wood under my feet. A door opens smoothly and we step in to the warmth of the home and the door is closed.

"Let me take your coats, sir." Someone mentions, having me tense as they are near me, pulling whatever is on my shoulders off.

"The arrangements have been made, correct?" The King asks and I hear as someone stops before us.

"Of course, as you commanded."

"Good, dismissed for now." Feet leave us as I stand with head lowered as I tried to listen. I feel as hands grip to the blind around my head. I stiffen, not moving an inch as I feel it pulled off with the cloth. This startles me, eyes squinting at the bright light and cautiously fluttering lids to view before me.

The home we are in is luxurious and we only stand in the foyer. The deep reds with the glistening white and tones of brown. It screamed  _rich_  and I knew he may be of higher standing in society, but I was never sure. Someone steps up to the side and before me. I notice the familiar black boots under the black slacks and eyes flicker as I see his dark red fitting dress shirt that buttons in the front, showing a business atmosphere. As I reach his face, it is filling me with anxiety seeing the man for the first time ever from being blindfolded to being in that home.

The broad jaw shifts as he shows a smirk surrounded by his goatee and I drag to notice a scar along the side of his neck, but not too obvious if looking at him straight forward. His face shows to be someone with years of authority and his brown eyes show that he would always use it. Dark brown hair is short, military cut style, and it makes me wonder if he ever was.

"This is where I live. Where I go, you do for now on." He tells me, having my focus more as I stare to him. "You will only refer to me as  _King_  no matter what you hear and will only speak when  _I_  address you." The remark has my lips tremble lightly before dragging my eyes away.

"Y-Yes, King." I reply and he shifts to grip my chin to pull me close and look down to me.

"When I fully address you and when you speak, all attention is at me." I swallow the lump in my throat as I don't fight back.

"Yes, King." I say quietly with eyes to him and he smirks before releasing me. I stumble lightly before noticing as he is walking with my chain in hand, having me hurrying to follow.

We move along, doing glances around the home as we walk down the hall and I see a couple maids moving with stops to bow to King, though I heard them say 'good evening, Master.' It was proof enough it was his home, if the actions in the foyer weren't enough. Reaching a room, I wait as he opens it and walks in, pulling me along and I notice it as a master suite. It somewhat reminds me of what Pops had, just not  _this_  large. A whole small living space lingers and I think I see a walk-in closet and a large bathroom.

"Here is where you will rest," a hand waves out as I notice a small circle bed of sorts lingering at the end of his bed. He drops my chain and I wait as I am not sure what to do. "Go ahead and lay down for now, I need to do some things." I look up to him as he is gazing to me and I nod while shifting slowly to it.

Getting on the bed, it is soft, surprising me as it does feel like a mattress and I situate quietly. There is pillows and a comforter provided. After shifting around, I soon find myself a spot to bury into the comforter and having where I face King. He is typing away on a laptop and has his phone out to work on some things like he said. My lids droop as I think about sleeping while he works, hoping he would let me.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Surprisingly, I did rest and even through the night as I notice the light shining in. I hear the shower running and assume he is getting ready for the day. I see my chain laying out along the floor, not attached to anything. It was like a chance to escape, but I knew it wouldn't be possible. He would just find me again and who knows what he would do to me if I tried.

When the water turns off, I move to get seated up. Moving the comforter behind me and on my little bed, I then shift to sit at the edge. I have knees up to grip arms around as I still only wore pajama pants that I was left with them. After some minutes, he opens the bathroom and notices me sitting. He uses the towel to wipe at his jaw and is smirking at seeing me.

"Good, get up and put those clothes on over there." A hand waves out towards his seating area and I follow his demand. I move to notice clothing on the coffee table and waste no time to pull on the shirt before pulling on the new sweat pants. "Now let's go," King merely moves to the door and I hurry to reach his side with hands holding up the chain as he has a hand out. A smirk lingers as he takes it and begins dragging me out.

I sat next to him at a table as he ate breakfast and reading the paper. I only looked to the table as I waited for him to finish, in a way glad I didn't get hungry. The fact I don't need to eat or drink is beneficial as he can't starve me or taunt me with food. Though, when Ace would share small bits it was nice to have and wouldn't mind eating if that's what he wanted.

Then we travelled in the car, the blind back on as we went out. I was ordered to follow and knew we entered some type of facility as I heard bustling and science talk. One thing I heard the most was about me, seeing the successful Alice had them perking up as they discussed me in detail. I merely followed King to wherever he was going and it was no surprise when we stopped into a room as I had heard a door.

"More potential subjects?" King asks as I stay standing wherever he had me stop and I wondered on if this meant more of the Alice project.

"Of course," the Mad Hatter replies and I knew we were somewhere I have been many times before, having me tense in fear. "Come and watch," the man suggests and I am pulled along with King to view the poor soul going through this.

"Good, we will spectate." I am moved before King as he shifts to have my blind up and I open eyes to view some young man strapped to a table.

I shakily inhale as they didn't have his eyes covered and the machine rests above him. This brought flashbacks to the time and I don't know if this was his first or what, either way it hurts so bad. The machine lowered before dispersing the spray, the man startled before he began  _screeching_  in pain. It was dulled, but still impacting as I watch him jerk, not able to move and continues to scream. I feel my eyes prickle at the sight of someone having to deal with such a thing.

"We have been giving each individual different starting points, he passed the slices to his body and healed, so we moved on." Mad Hatter explains as I can't take my eyes off the individual. A lingering beep resounds and Mad Hatter is typing away.

"What is his status?" King asks as I notice the convulsion and veins changing into a black color.

"The acid did its work just as before, but his body is having an issue in fighting it as it seems it was trying to fight the toxins for some time. His chemistry showed that, but enough pressure can change the body." Mad Hatter says and I watch the black as it spreads beneath skin like they have burst. "This one was close, any others with his chemistry I will be administrating more of the toxin and with a slight alter so the body does not fight it." I notice the person stop fighting, laying limp and black blood is starting to dribble onto the floor below.

_Is this what failed Alices looked like?_

"It's still progress to work on the different types of individuals." Mad Hatter states as the blind is put back on me and I am trying to stop my trembles from the sight I just witnessed.

"I expect another Alice within the next six months." King says as he pulls on my chain and I reluctantly followed as I am in a state of shock.

"I hope to have two by then." Mad Hatter replies as we leave the room and I follow behind while slightly zoning out.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The mattress is comforting as I cradle an arm and try not to make any noises while King sleeps. They cut my hand off and the bones had already reappeared, and the muscles were coming along. I was given a glove over it and it is taped to my wrist to not be removed as it heals. They were still using me for show, but luckily it was every day, just a couple times a week as most days he stays home to do company work.

I curl in the comforter to rest quietly, trying to find solace and ignore the throbbing of my body healing. Though a loud noise interrupts the peace of the night. King shifts in his bed roughly with a noise confusion and there is multiple feet moving. Muffled voices are made and there is curses as King gets out of bed. He moves and I sit up as he is coming over to me. His hand grips my bicep and he drags me to his walk-in closet before moving clothes aside. He pushes at the wall that soon pops out and he shoves me into the small space. It closes and I hear him move away hurriedly.

I touch along the wall and tremble at the enclosing space that barely gives room to move. I am able to lower and ball up at the bottom of the space. Eyes stare off in the dark, arms gripping my legs, but also protecting my hand from bumping into the wall. There is slamming of doors and shouts are louder, maybe in his bedroom as I can almost make out the voices.

" _Son?!"_  The call has me jerk my head up as I recognize that voice and soon clamber to get up.

"Pops…" I first whisper before shakily inhaling as his voice sounds closer and he is calling my name. "Pops!" My voice almost cracks, giving some coughs as it hurt as I have only usually screamed. "Pops!" I try again as loud as I can and I hear noises near me before a thump to the side. I use my good hand to start thumping in return, receiving some in return.

" _Marco?"_  The questioning has me cry and rest my hand to the wall.

"P-Pops… I want to go home…" I start to sob as he is so close but I am not sure if I can get out.

" _Don't worry, I have you, son."_ Pops says as I hear him pushing at the wall in random areas and I tried to remember the spot King pushed. I line my hand before tapping the area and I heard sliding. Pops feels for my tapping before he is pressing to the area to find it. The click resounds and the wall opens and the closet light is on, having me blink carefully before a shadow blocks it. I stare in surprise as it really is him.

"P-Pops…?" I ask softly and he shows a smile, joy as he looks to about cry.

"Come here, son." He has arms out and I cautiously move closer to put hands to his chest and let him envelop me in his arms. I break down once more as he holds me in that embrace I haven't felt in so long from him.

"Are you real, yoi?" I ask softly and he pets along the back of my head.

"Of course I am, and I am taking you home to where you should be…" He whispers and I close eyes while nestling to soak it all in.

_Home…_

**-o-o-o-o-**

When they took me to the ambulance, the paramedic and Pops were surprised when I explained they had chopped my hand off. To see it growing back as such, I knew it was hard to believe, but the paramedic helped with getting it covered without restricting it. Then we took a plane home, being a little frightening at first as it had been a long while, but Pops was there with me for the short flight.

A car was waiting for us and at the sight of Vista, I really felt myself relaxing more as he smiles to me and welcomed me back. It was so good to be able to touch and hug him before they got me in the car. Pops sat in the back with me as Vista drove us home. I watched out the window as I gripped to Pops shirt with my good hand, anticipating on when we get home to the place I remember.

It took an hour, my eyes outside the most as I couldn't wait to get back to somewhere safe. The more familiar type of roads started to appear as we travelled through the small town of Moby. My hand tightening the shirt as my heart thundered at the fact we were closer to the home and I could almost crying seeing the mailbox with NEWGATE in black letters over a white background. The small drive soon showed the large house to accommodate our large family and the care pulled up out front.

As I get out first I hear a holler, "Marco!" The voice has me snap my head to the side and bounding over to me is a smiling freckle face. I shift a few steps before having hands out so he could hug onto me with a firm embrace. "Marco, Marco… I'm so glad…"

"Ace…" I whisper as he is shaking, sniffling as he sounds like he is trying not to cry.

"I'm your Ace, promise… I am…" He says reassuringly with hands moving along my back before pulling back to look into my eyes and I view him in so much relief.

"You're here…"

"We came here…" He shifts a little so I can look to the porch to show Thatch and Izo standing and both smiling as they wave to me. "Your Pops welcomed us with open arms and we helped him in finding you." I look to his face with my good hand finding along his cheek as I still find it hard to believe he is here.

"I'm not dreaming…?" I ask quietly and he smiles while cupping my hand.

"No, this is reality… you are back with us in reality."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ace had been so stressed that they cut off my hand, being ever careful to help treat it as we stayed in my bedroom. It was comforting with everything being how it was when I left. We took a few days in the bedroom before Ace helped in getting me out of my room to soon be surrounded with family. Everyone was overjoyed to see me, wanting to celebrate my return and new family members. It was a great feeling even though I couldn't fully express it. They weren't bothered by it, continuing with plans to celebrate and food to be made as Thatch has already been showing off his cooking skills. I was happy to see the interactions and having them come over to talk lively to me.

I would stay by Ace, not wanting him to leave my side as I craved him and it seemed everyone already knew we are together. Pops also stayed near me as a big reminder and I could tell he was worried about me disappearing again. I knew they were all worried, some glances of concern of how I acted and flinched from certain actions. Not only that, glances were to my hand in knowing and I always protected it to heal.

The party was how a Newgate family always celebrated, just toned down a little for me as they didn't want to overwhelm me. It was still everything I wanted and more as I relaxed in the setting and at one point fell asleep in peace as I listened to them all. The next I awoke I was in bed with Ace laying across from me with a hand carefully sat over my injured one. I had no nightmares, just a pleasant peace and I watch as Ace sleeps peacefully.

Through everything I have endured and he has endured, I am happy we are able to rest in peace like this. To be able to have him with me and to be with family is more than I could ever ask for. I knew eventually they would tell me what happened with the King and maybe, hopefully, the Mad Hatter. For now, I will enjoy these moments.

Dark eyes start to show from behind fluttering lashes and a deep inhale fills him while he smiles to me. "Good morning, Marco…" I shift to move my injured hand to his cheek to touch along him with a smile pulling to my lips.

"Good morning, Ace…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this! <3


End file.
